Shadow And Light
by MizukiMiyuki
Summary: Kuroko lost his light, Kagami. He quit basketball, his favorite sport! Then, he meet Shiroko Akise, an albino who knows him and his life really well. Kuroko was confused; why was everyone acting strangely around Shiroko? And what do the others, as in, the GoM wanted Kuroko to forgive him. Unspoken truth, wheel of destined fate whirling... What would happen between all of this mess?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Heartbreak. Sadness. Anguish.

Kuroko felt that all in an instant when he heard the news of his current light, Kagami Taiga, died in an accident after the match with Aomine Daiki. How can he play his favorite sport; basketball, again without him...? None other than Taiga in Seirin can be his light. Sure, he could choose any of them but he found them... unsuitable for him.

It is not like they are weak. Kuroko just don't find them suitable. He always quoted 'The stronger the light, the stronger the shadow'. Everyone in Seirin is strong, but like I said, Kuroko just don't find them suitable.

"Kagami-kun... died? Is that... true...?"

His usual poker-face facade broke. Tears slowly trailed down his cheeks as he fell to his knees; he thought Kagami as his own flesh blood, his own brother. The world began to rain cats and dogs. It was as if the world agreed with his feelings and felt the same inflicting pain; and cried along with him.

'Kuroko...'

Then, Kuroko stopped crying. He stood and spoke the words that broke and shocked everyone.

"I quit basketball. Without my light, I'm useless in court."

It was odd and quite shocking to hear the light blue-haired male who always persevere crumble like this. Even though he is blunt, it really shocked the Seirin basketball members. Did the death of Kagami changed him...?

"Kuroko! We can-"

"None can do. I'm so sorry. It's that..."

"We understand, Kuroko," Kiyoshi spoke as he ruffled his head.

Kuroko looked up to see Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi had a forced and sad smile across his features.

"Go... If you ever find a new light, come back to us."

Kuroko nodded and left the Seirin members.

'Will I ever find a new light...? I doubt so.'

Unknown to him, a boy with white hair and red eyes was staring at him with a frown across his face.

"I'll be your new light... Tetsuya."

**Rate and Review. Sorry if it doesn't suit your taste. I'm an ameature writer after all... T^T I hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

It has been days since Kuroko heard about the death of Kagami; who was hit by a lorry. He reverted to his normal self, you can say that. No one would notice him until he spoke up. Wearing a mask of his usual poker-face. However, speaking of Kagami, is like a taboo to him. If he heard that, he would use his Ignite Pass Kai on that very person. Fatality.

Of course, being the polite Kuroko... He would apologize.

.

.

.

Or that was at least what you thought, right...?

.

.

.

Well, he actually... cursed them and left.

Kagami's death, indeed, had a big impact on the light blue-haired male.

-Some day, in school-

Kuroko sat at his seat, fist pressed onto his cheek. Every other day was like a routine to him; and it was really boring...

"Ahem," the teacher coughed to gain everyone's attention, "Today, we are getting a new student. Shiroko-kun, you can enter."

A boy with white hair and red orbs entered. His skin is deathly pale and he bore a poker-face.

"I'm Shiroko Akise. Nice to meet you all..." he spoke.

Girls squealed as boys rolled his eyeballs.

Kuroko stared at Shiroko in slight interest. He resembled Kagami; somehow. Then, he locked gaze with the albino boy.

"... Is there something wrong... Tetsuya...?"

He widened his baby blue orbs slightly. How did he know him...?

Then, Shiroko chuckled softly, and that chuckle could somehow only reach Kuroko's ears. And unfortunately for Kuroko, he took a seat next to him since that is the only seat vacant in the room. Kagami's ex-seat. He gritted his teeth.

"You shouldn't be sitting here, Shiroko Akise..." he mumbled, glaring at the albino intensely.

The albino shrugged and took out his notebook from his bag. Kuroko rolled his eyeballs and doodled some drawings.

-After school-

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko stopped and spun.

"What is it, Shiroko-kun?" he asked.

Shiroko seemed amused even though he wore his poker-face. And, Kuroko find that annoying.

"Call me Akise..."

Kuroko 'hm'ed in response.

"Let's be best friends."

Kuroko looked at him in confusion.

"What...?"

"Let's be best friends... Tetsuya."

Kuroko didn't know how to respond to that. Instead, he walked off using his misdirection. Kuroko thought Shiroko wouldn't notice him like the others would; but he was wrong. Shiroko frowned before forcing a sad smile.

'How can you forget... Tetsuya? Do I really look different...?'

He walked away, wearing his usual poker-face. He headed home alone...

**Thank you for the reviews, the favorites and the follows! Thank you so much. I'm really shocked... really... Thank you.**

**Anyway: Who is Shiroko Akise? **

**Kagami's ghost or what...?**

**Read to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_'Did you really forget me, Tetsuya...?'_

Shiroko stared at Kuroko's leaving form.

_'Did you really throw me out of your life...?'_

Shiroko began to turn and walked slowly.

_'Can't I stay by your side anymore...?'_

Shiroko Akise began to run. He wanted to run away from the reality.

_'Is this reality...? Is this my retribution...?'_

As he reached his house, he fell to the ground. Something flashed into his mind.

_'This hallucination is showing me only the things I want to see... Those words and self-consciousness losing all of their meanings... I don't want to fall into that gaping wide hole a second time. Repeating over and over again, I'm crying. I lost my way in the streets when you're gone. Don't you need me anymore...? Can't I stay with you anymore...? Can't I...? The pages of a broken book cannot be replaced... Both the back and the front... are covered with beautiful thorns... Afraid. Irritated. Anger. For losing you... I don't want to lose you the second time.'_

Shiroko trembled at the thought of Kuroko leaving him... again. He lost the others, he had lost him once. He didn't want to lose Kuroko again. He can lose the others but not Kuroko Tetsuya. For he... For he... Shiroko needed Kuroko for he...

_'I wished those times continue forever...'_

.

.

.

_'As what lies ahead on those days were just... a sweet illusion.'_

.

.

.

_'The faint light across the glass surface... Reflects our happiness with the others...'_

.

.

.

_'When I fell into a deep, deep slumber, you slipped away with the others.'_

.

.

.

_'Inside my arms, I vision-ed us all... smiling in that photograph. My very first and very last dream... of the position I lost.'_

.

.

.

_'Because... I trusted you all. Mostly you, Tetsuya._

.

.

.

_'Please... remember me again, Tetsuya... I'm...'_

_'Dp you know how afraid I was to lose you again...? On that fateful day...'_

**So sorry for the... short chapter, to me that is. SORRY! T^T! Is it crappy...?**

**Anyway, you must be wondering who Shiroko Akise is to Kuroko Tetsuya...**

**Well, he's...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Not telling. Teehee. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Kuroko plopped himself on the bed; closing his eyes. Then, Shiroko surfaced in his mind. He opened his eyes as he sat abruptly; his hand tugging on his hair.

'Why is... he in my mind...?'

_'... Don't you need me anymore, Tetsuya...?"_

Kuroko shut his eyes and yelled for him to shut up.

_'DID EVERYTHING YOU SAY ARE BAIT TO FISH ME, TETSUYA?! I TRUSTED YOU!'_

"SHUT UP, SHIROKO AKISE!" he yelled.

_'Ne, Tetsuya...? Promise we'll be friends-'_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

_**'You're a liar. A LIAR. Forgetting everything... LIAR.'**_

_'Tetsuya... I'll be your light.'_

_'Hm... Okay, Akise-kun. Sure.'_

"W-who...? H-how...? I-I...?"

_'Tetsuya, I love being your light. I love you, my idiotic and reckless...**BROTHER** .'_

"No. Lies. Lies. Everything is lies. Lies. My light is Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun. Shiroko Akise... Akise... Akise... Akise...?"

He threw his pillow at his wardrobe and something fell. A phone.

'That... phone seems... familiar.'

He dusted the dust off the phone and luckily, there were no scratches on the phone. He checked the phone and grunted.

"Low on battery? Seriosuly, 0%?!"

He sighed and searched for a charger, which he found one.

"I don't remember having this phone but... uh, whatever!"Kuroko mumbled.

He plucked in the charger and charged the phone.

'Seems it would take a while...' Kuroko thought.

Then, suddenly, his phone vibrated. He walked to his phone and checked who messaged him.

To: Kuroko Tetsuya

From: Akashi-kun

Meet me in the Maji Burger. I want to discuss something with you and the others. 

Kuroko stared at the screen hard and debated whether he should go or not. He had a bad feeling about this.

"I could care less. Whatever," Kuroko muttered and walked out of his house and headed for the Maji Burger.

**A CLUE. Why did Akise call brother...? Are they siblings or what? OR WHAT?! O_O Pardon me. Anyway, are those memories or... ya'know... ^^ Lies, as Kuroko assumed? It'll be revealed in the later chapters. Don't worry. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Kuroko stepped into the Maji Burger and saw his ex-basketball members. He walked to them and took a seat. Not before buying his favourite vanilla milkshake.

"So, what is it?" Kuroko inquired, sipping on his vanilla milkshake.

_'Tetsuya, how was the milkshake taste?'_

_'It's good... Akise-kun. I love it.'_

Kuroko shook his head. Why was he thinking about that... lies?

"Kuroko, you okay? And we have to wait for someone."

Kuroko arched an eyebrow, "But everyone is-"

"Sorry I'm late, Seijuro."

Kuroko stiffened. That voice belonged to-

"Shiroko Akise. Take a seat next to Tetsuya."

The chair next to Kuroko was occupied by the albino. Shiroko smiled at Kuroko before showing his usual poker-face.

"So...?"

"Well, Tetsuya... You... quit basketball, right?"

"WHAT?! KUROKOCHII QUIT BASKETBALL?!"

"Due to Kagami's death, that is, Kise. Now, shut your mouth," Midorima demanded.

Kise rolled his eyeballs and glomped Kuroko. Kuroko sighed.

"You are in the game, Kuroko. I don't care. So, you're paired with... Akise."

Kuroko stood abruptly, shaking Kise off him. Slamming his hands on the table, he yelled,

"NO WAY!"

Akashi sighed and rubbed his temples, "Kuroko, I know your relationship with Akise is quite... broken. But-"

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T KNOW THAT ALBINO! AT ALL!"

Akashi and the others stiffened. Shiroko stared at the ground, his head hung low. Kuroko huffed and left, bringing his milkshake, of course.

.

.

.

Silence.

"I'm leaving, Seijuro."

"Wait, Akise. Wha-"

Before Akashi knew it, the albino disappeared.

**Ding... Dong... Ding... Dong... TEEHEE! Anway, I updated the previous chapter yesterday, which is on thhe 20 December 2013, ya know. Just for ya information.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

One hour had passed.

Kuroko sat at the basketball court bench, sipping his milkshake. His eyes focused on the court, where he and Ogiwara Shigehiro played. Then, something flashed in his mind. Who taught them... basketball...?

_"This is how you play basketball, Tetsuya, Shigehiro. Just dribble... Or dunk... Or a formless shot... and blah blah blah..."_

_"Geez, explain seriously!"_

_"Sure, sure~"_

Kuroko clutched his head and groaned. His head hurts so much. Then, his phone vibrated. Someone had sent him a message to him. Reaching out for his phone, he looked at the text given to him. A message by Akashi Seijuro.

To: Kuroko Tetsuya

From: Akashi-kun/Akashi Seijuro

Tetsuya, what's wrong...? As much as I know how much you despise Akise because of that... There's no need to be so hateful and angry to Akise. I could care less but yeah. You're IN the game. So, find yourself a light, which is Akise, Tetsuya. 

Then, messages popped. This time, it's from the others.

To: Kuroko Tetsuya/Tetsu

From: Aomine-kun/Aomine Daiki

Tetsu, you alright? Where are you? I hope you're fine... Well, things okay with Akise? Can we meet up...? No...? For god sake Tetsu! He's your best friend- Oh wait, pardon and don't mind me saying that. He's your EX-best friend! He's now just a friend. Just forgive him! God damn it.

...

To: Kuroko Tetsuya/ Kuro-chin

By: Murasakibara-kun/Murasakibara Atsushi

Kuro-chin, are you okay...? You want me to crush Akise-chin? You want maibou? Kuro-chin, I'm here. Aka-chin and the others is worried about you. They send you mesages right...?

...

To: Kuroko Tetsuya

From: Midorima-kun/Midorima Shintarou

Aquarius is ranked fifth today. You should buy a blue-coloured pencil to be lucky, Kuroko. And, Oha Asa say you shouldn't be angry to Virgo, which is Shiroko Akise. Not that I care about you and Akise's relationship...

...

To: Kuroko Tetsuya/Kuroko-chii

From: Kise-kun/ Kise Ryota

Kuroko-chii! Are you okay? Akise-chii is gone. You're gone! Kuroko-chii, you should forgive Akise-chii! Kuroko-chii, anyway, you okay?

Why do they keep asking Kuroko to forgive Shiroko? He didn't understand.

To: Kuroko Tetsuya

From: Akashi-kun/Akashi Seijuro

Tetsuya... I think you must forgive Akise. And, by any chance, do you even know him...? I suspect you lost your memories; no, I KNOW that you lost your memories, Tetsuya. But why only Akise? ... I know now. Since I am always absolute, I am always right and I always win. Tetsuya, I don't care. I want you to be teamed up with Akise.

Kuroko...? Lost his memories...?

What a joke; Kuroko thought.

If he did, why only Shiroko, huh? Care to explain, Akashi...? Well, Kuroko rolled his eyeballs and stood.

_'Akise-kun is sure good at basketball, right Tetsuya?'_

_'Yes!'_

Kuroko shook his head and walked back home. If only he remembered...

"If only you remembered Tetsuya..."

.

.

.

"If only you remembered, Kuroko Tetsuya... Hm, it doesn't matter at all. Time to make a move."

A sinister dark figure smirked, chuckling softly. Yes, his plan would work. Staring at Kuroko's retreating form and Shiroko Akise standing there, he smirked. Since he had killed a pest... and caught unscathed... Everyone thinking that the pest died due to an accident, not murdered... He would let the pest live if only he didn't be so busybody hearing about him planning about how it would work out...

The figure laughed and walked away. His plan would... SURELY... work.

.

.

.

Shiroko realized. How far they were.

The gap between them widening.

It hurts.

It hurts so much.

The world began to rain. Shiroko... Reality and facts dawned on him.

He...

Shiroko Akise...

Had never... EVER... existed in Kuroko Tetsuya's life.

**Ohohoho... Who's the figure...? Who's the pest...? And, Shiroko Akise... He's an EX-best friend to Kuroko. But...**

**Why did Aomine say 'EX' and now just a friend...? **

**Confusion, right...?**

**Teehee. See ya next chapter.**

**Oh yeah and good news! Now, double updates~ YESHHH! And...**

**this is the second update. On the 20th December, I updated twice. I forgot to share this joyful news so yeah... And guys...? Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows. It helps me out a lot! Just telling ya~ TEEHEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Shiroko Akise sat at his couch, debating whether he should call Kuroko or not. He had to warn Kuroko about **him**. However, at the same time, he felt... afraid. He didn't knew why. He was afraid he would breakdown when he hears the blunette's voice. And, he was not acknowledge and never existed in Kuroko's life.

"I'll... send him a message, then."

-With Kuroko...-

Kuroko looked at his phone, a text popped out. He read it silently.

_Dear Kuroko,_

_Beware of **him**. He had killed Kagami Taiga, it's true. Believe it or not, it's a fact and reality. After playing with Daiki, Taiga walked into the road and overheard **him **planning with his friends about how to kill you. And not only that, Taiga got found out and ran. Sadly, **they **caught up with him by using the lorry and banged into him... And, they called the police, and blamed an innocent person for killing Taiga. Just like that girl. The girl's name was actually... **Kuroko Tetsuna.**_

_Does the name ring a bell, Tetsuya?_

_Remember._

_Her aqua-colored hair and baby blue orbs, full of naivety and innocence._

_And, **he **took it away from you._

_**He** had crimson, narrowed orbs. His white hair. An albino, yes. _

**_Shiroko Akise._**

_The bell's ringing more and more, right...? How about this...?_

**_Akise, Tetsuna. Akise, Tetsuna. They're... your ONCE-beloved._**

_Click. Did that work? Did you remember? _

**_CELLPHONE._**

_Where's that cellphone...? Pft, I doubt that you actually threw it. You kept it right? After all... _

_It's Tetsuna's cellphone._

_From,_

_UNKNOWN._

"..."

Kuroko stood and ran to the cellphone. It was fully charged and he opened it. There was a picture of him, the GoM, Shiroko, and a girl whom he's hugging and smiling along with her.

'Me, Tetsuya-nii, Akise-kun, Seijuro-kun, Daiki-kun, Ryota-kun, Atsushi-kun, Shintaro-kun and Momoi-chan~'

It finally clicked in his mind.

Akise took Tetsuna away from him.

Tetsuna was his younger twin.

It was because of Akise that Tetsuya forgot how to smile, how to laugh, how to cry.

He was the reasons to why he was always emotionless.

He checked her messages. Something caught his attention.

_Dear Tetsuna,_

_Can we meet up?_

_From,_

_Akise._

Yeah.

It was because of Shiroko Akise that Tetsuna died. He killed her.

.

.

.

_And Akise had to pay for that. A life for a life._

.

.

.

But, he couldn't do it. He actually... treated Akise like his own older brother.

He couldn't do it at all. Because... Kuroko had helplessly...

.

..

...

trusted him.

_**Akise...**_

_**Broke that trust.**_

_**Tetsuya forgave him... bit by bit.**_

_**But, once trust is broken... It never could be repaired.**_

_**Unless, something replace that trust... Which is love of a family member/others.**_

_**But, love involves trust.**_

_**Gain that trust all over again, and you'll be trusted.**_

_**Just don't break that trust anymore.**_

_**Cause, you'll never be trusted. It's hard to regain trust.**_

_**Good luck with that.**_

_**Cause...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You'll never know, when that trust can be broken...**_

_**Not by you.**_

_**But by others.**_

**... Awkward, right? Confusing, right? Why's the title shadow and light, then?**

**And, did... Akise really messaged him...?**

**:) Only I know.**

**:D Teehee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Kuroko gripped his younger twin's cellphone tighter.

'What... should I do?'

Kuroko lost his memories after Shiroko hit him in the head. But, why only him...?

Kuroko didn't understand. Couldn't it be everyone; but why only him...? Yes, maybe Kuroko wanted Shiroko Akise, the albino who hid his intention behind his poker-face mask, out of his life.

'Did Akise kill... Kagami-kun...?'

The Generation of Miracles changed after Kuroko Tetsuna's death.

Kuroko wanted the truth. Kuroko wanted to know everything. He wished this was a mere dream. Where...

Kagami is still alive.

Shiroko Akise didn't kill Tetsuna.

Tetsuna's here right by his side.

The Generation Of Miracles didn't change to the unbetter side.

Kuroko didn't know what to do. He was beyond repair.

'What am I supposed to do...?'

He looked hard at the picture of him and the others, along with Tetsuna and Akise.

.

.

.

Hurt.

.

.

.

Anguish.

.

.

.

Kuroko had lost another person important to him, his light, Kagami to... Akise.

Tears blurred his vision. Reality dawned on him. Tetsuna and Kagami IS dead. They're gone forever.

=LINE=

A certain albino sat at the 'throne', a smirk across his expression. His plan IS working. Tapping his fingers, along with each minute as time flew by.

Coughing could be heard. It sounded really harsh. And yet, the albino paid it no heed.

"Sh...Shiroko... Aki-" and again, the cough.

The albino 'hm'ed in response before laughing when the coughing could be heard even louder and sounded even more harsher.

"Y-you're...cruel... Aren't... you... afraid... that... you're... caught...?"

He smirked even wider, "Of course I am. And no. Akashi couldn't predict the future, so why should I worry...?"

Indeed, it was true. Akashi couldn't predict the future of destiny. Only related to basketball.

"I...despise...you...You're...worse... even... worse...than an animal...Shiroko..."

.

.

.

_**Unspoken truth.**_

_**Wheel of fate.**_

_**Facts, fictions and reality.**_

_**The wheel of destined fate moves, the unspoken truth will soon be revealed. Soon, the facts, the fictions and reality would be fully understood by everyone...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7**

Kuroko looked at his cellphone and received a text from a private number. He immediately knew who he was; Akise. He USED to have his number.

_Dear Tetsuya,_

_Look, I'm sorry. I had a feeling you knew everything so yeah... I'm really sorry. But, I really didn't kill Tetsuna! How could I kill the love of my life, Tetsuya? You know I really, deeply, love Tetsuna, right...? Please do forgive me._

_And, beware of him._

_From,_

_Akise_

All talk. Lies.

Kuroko debated whether he should forgive him or vice-versa. Yes, Shiroko Akise did love Tetsuna, but Kuroko didn't know whether he still harboured the feelings for the latter. He took a deep breath and quickly typed.

_Shiroko Akise,  
I won't forgive you. And... The one I should beware of is YOU. You're the him. I hate you, I despise you. You killed Tetsuna. I hate you. Go away! I wished I never had remembered you. _

And, he received no response.

-Line-

Shiroko stared at the text, his face with his usual poker-face. He masked his emotions quite well. Behind that mask was a broken and shocked Shiroko. However, using his mask, it was as if he was not affected and had expected this to happen.

'He won't forgive me. Typical Tetsuya... Not. I hate this. Sometimes, I wish I had Seijuro's emperor eye.'

True. If he had Akashi's emperor eye, he could predict the future and not make a mess.

He sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Got to confront Tetsuya... and really apologize."

-LINE-

"Hm, interesting..."

Looking at his cellphone, he smirked.

"Good. My plan is working. Thank goodness. Now, just another one more step and... it's time to attack. Oh, my dearest, isn't this great?"

He received no response. He frowned at this and stood, stomping and slapped the 'hostage' hard.

"... Cruel. I trusted you, Shiroko!"

"Why don't you call me by my first name...?"

Silence again. He gritted his teeth.

"WHY IS THAT PIECE OF TRASH BETTER THAN ME?!"

The girl kept her mouth shut. She really wanted to meet them, once again.

Shiroko, the albino, clenched his fists and walked away from the girl. Smiling sadistically, he left the room and locked it, before in search for a certain light-blue haired boy.

**, It's going to end soon~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8 **

**Pst, sorry for the long update, guise. Love ya all.**

_Dear Kuroko Tetsuya,_

_can we meet up at the park?_

_Sincerely,_

_Shiroko._

Kuroko didn't need to see the name. He snapped his phone shut. Maybe, a little talk with he won't hurt.

_Tetsuya, can we meet at the park with the others? From, Akashi._

... The park? How strange, how odd. Akashi's number... Has it changed? Kuroko wanted to ask, but, feared since Akashi DOESN'T like to be questioned. Sure, a little question won't hurt but... Kuroko sighed. He really wanted to live. The park... He didn't want to go now, actually... He didn't want to face anyone.

_Tetsuya, YOU MUST COME. I'm absolute. I'll kill you if you disobey me. No matter who you are! -Akashi_

Kuroko sighed. He didn't want to die. He wants to live, for Tetsuna's sake.

"Fine. A little talk with Akise and the others won't hurt... right?"

-To the park-

Kuroko stopped, staring at the albino in front of him. He was wearing a hoodie, but, it wasn't hard to see that it was Shiroko since Kuroko was staring into his crimson orbs.

"Where's Akashi-kun and the others...? I thought-"

"You thought that Akashi wanted to come and have a meeting with Akise? How foolish, Kuroko Tetsuya. Seriously, bullshit. You should have noticed."

Kuroko arched an eyebrow, "Akise...kun?"

He laughed, "You're really stupid aren't you, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Kuroko widened his eyes. How could he have not noticed?! Shiroko kept calling him Tetsuya, but...

Why did the messages said 'Kuroko Tetsuya' instead of 'Tetsuya'...? He should have checked the number. But, Akashi-

"Akashi... You mentioned about Akashi Seijuro. That's right. I messaged you so you thought that Seijuro wanted to meet up."

"Who are you?!"

.

.

.

"Well... I'm Shiroko Aru, brother to Shiroko Akise."

**O_O AHHH! IT'S SHIROKO ARU! ARU! ARUUUU! **

**XD XD XD **

**... And... **

**Shall I show you some spoilers? I guess a bit won't hurt.**

PREVIEW~

"Tetsuya!"

"Akashi-kun, you can't read the future? What do you mean?"

_BANG! BANG!_

Blood. Blood on the floor. A body in front of Kuroko's eyes. That's-

**Nah... I don't know how to do spoilers... XD XD XD SORREH! TOHMATOSUUU! XD XD XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9**

**Pst, sorry for the long update, guise. Love ya all.**

"... Shiroko Aru...?"

Aru smirked, "Yeah... The one who 'killed' your precious-"

He was punched square in the face.

"YOU RUINED MY FRIENDSHIP WITH AKISE-KUN! YOU KILLED TETSUNA! AND YOU STILL DARE TO MEET ME?!" Kuroko yelled.

Aru chuckled darkly, "Well, of course. Who asked you to accuse Akise? I didn't. You RUINED your own friendship. You KILLED Tetsuna. Simple. As. That."

Kuroko trembled in anger. He was about to give another blow to Aru when Akashi and the others appeared.

"Tetsuya, what do you think you're doing?" Akashi calmly inquired.

"He-"

Akashi sighed, "I know that you're angry with Akise but-"

"He's not Akise-kun! He's-"

"Tetsuya... I am Akise... Are you... denying me? I'm hurt... Really," Aru said.

Kuroko gritted his teeth in anger, "STOP COPYING AKISE-KUN! YOU'RE NOT HIM! I'LL CALL AKISE-KUN! HE'LL COME HERE AND PROOF THAT YOU'RE SHIROKO-"

"I am Shiroko Akise, Tetsuya..."

Kuroko grunted and stomped in anger. He left the Generation of Miracles and ta-da. They chased after him. Aru laughed.

"Time to see my beloved~" he singsang as he left.

**O_O Short I know but I'm currently busy. **

**Oh ya, you can check out my other story named: Black And White, Shadow And Light.**

**Bye-bye bi!**


End file.
